


A Soul So Pure

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Dean, Benny POV, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: After hearing all the rumors, Benny finally tracks down Dean in Purgatory.Day Five Prompt: Episode Coda or Canon Divergent





	A Soul So Pure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

Benny had heard whispers of the human. Someone who defied every rule of Purgatory, every unspoken law that said he should not be there. Human, someone so frail and breakable. Surely he wouldn't survive. The first few times he heard about him Benny was sure that his kills were a fluke. Had to be. No way would a human make it in Purgatory, not even a hunter. 

After weeks of hearing more and more about the gore and bodies the man was leaving behind Benny decided to go find him. See if he was a reasonable man. Maybe Benny could offer him the way out and hitch a ride along with him. It was worth a shot. 

It wasn't hard to find him. He simply followed the trail of bodies and went in the opposite direction of the ones that were running away. When he came upon the human he didn't approach at first. He followed him. Watched him kill and question everything he came across. It was watching the tall, dirty blonde, green eyed man as he took creatures that would make most grown men weep and slammed them against trees and rocks, questioning then killing, when he felt it. 

He knew nothing of this man truly. But he just knew he was seeing him completely. He was seeing a part of him that no one else had or ever would. A kindred spirit. He was losing a piece of his own heart as he watching this man from the shadows. He finally decided that he would approach him. If only to have the chance to die at the hands of someone so pure. Hopefully the risk would lead to living long enough to know this incredible human.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
